Today's chat software for customer service works either in one-to-many mode or in many-to-many mode between businesses and customers. Usually, the customer to business ratio is relatively high. For example, tens of thousands of customers are served and addressed by one or several customer service staffs. This requires high performance supporting system at the business end. So the customer service is generally received and served by customer service staffs though PCs installed with customer service software, and smart mobile terminals may not be able to support and manage simultaneously tens of thousands of users while processing a large number of messages. However, when the customer service staffs are not online, messages sent to PCs by the customers may not be able to be processed in time, failing to take advantage of the flexibility of smart mobile terminals to expand customer service software functionality.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.